Sick
by The-Obscene-Spider
Summary: Hermione has some strange sickness that is draining her magic, slowly killing her. She needs help. But, who will be there for her?


Okay, I have hit a brick wall on my other story so I am writting this in my spare time. So I don't really know anything about the plot or really if it will be a long drawn out story or just a short fiction. As all of you know the lovely fiction that this is based on is not owned by me sadly. But, I hope you enjoy reading it none the less. Don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's POV<p>

I walked around my office contemplating about some odd thing but in the back of my mind I knew something was off in the world. My pinkie finger was itchy, that usually was a sign that something in the world was terribly off. Nothing was wrong with Harry because none of the Order members were flooing. So it had to be something else. Minnie had even felt it, she had awaken me early this morning saying she felt wrong. Even Severus had crawled his way up from the dungeons and asked if everything was going well. I knew if Severus was concerned something was horribly wrong. Staring out the window where a slight drizzling of rain was falling I hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

'It's just a sickness. Nothing is big about it.' I said lying to myself before looking in the mirror. The bruises were darker the new ones upon the old, I looked frail and beaten. But, in truth nothing was happening to me. I was just sick. The Muggles doctors didn't know what it was and I refused to go the Healers at St. Mungo's, for they were still in the pockets of the Death Eater's funding and I was more likely to get murdered staying there than getting healed. I was in trouble. I knew it. 'I have already sent my parents to somewhere in Australia with tampered memories, so if I...' I stopped myself from thinking I was going to die. I would not just lay down and die. I am too much of a Gryffindor to do that.

I sat down gently on the floor of the semi-empty room. I needed help, I couldn't go to Ronald, Harry, or even Mrs. Weasley. They wouldn't be much help at all Hell they might even add a few more bruises to the lovely collection that I had that spread from my feet to my neck and even a few that were scattered across my face. 'I am only seventeen, what higher power is toying with me! Do they just want me to break!' I sighed. I moved up off of the floor and to the desk that held papers, quills, and my small crow, Athena, I had that Dumbledore gave me after I made my first full Animagus transformation, though it was illegal he believed it was a great accomplishment. Quickly I picked up a quill and a scrap of paper.

'Headmaster Dumbledore, I need your help. I am sick. I do not want many knowing about it. I went to the Muggle doctors but they don't have any idea about what it is. I need to be with other people instead of this house by myself.'

I picked up my quill to stop myself from writing, because I didn't want to die and be found whenever a person comes to check on me because I won't at school.

'I don't believe it would be the best if I went and stayed with the others, for they might injure me on an accident. I realize that school is out and you have more pressing issues. But, I ask for sanctuary at the school so I may try to figure out what is wrong with me. Please answer me. You know where I live the door is warded but I will assume that you can find your way inside, if you agree to let me stay at Hogwarts for the time being then I can only ask if you could come to my home. With love, Hermione Jean Granger.'

Sighing I opened Athena's cage and handed her the parchment before she flew out my window. It was getting cold and I couldn't preform a warming spell like I would have. Whatever disease I had was draining my magic, I could feel it slipping away day after day, this was one of the reasons I knew I was dying. I couldn't help shiver, pulling on another pair of sweatpants on over the thermal and pajamas I had on I sat on the bed in what was my room and pulled the covers up over my head and around my body. I felt drained, leaning over I curled up and closed my eyes pushing all of my thoughts out of my head.


End file.
